Acelin Valameer
Overview Acelin Valameer (Ace•len Vowl•uh•meer) is a vampire hunter from the Hellsing Universe. He is considered to be one of the best peacekeepers of the Ranger Organization, the agency responsible for protecting North America from supernatural threats. In the Dark Castle Acelin Valameer was first discovered by the crew of the UNSC Saratoga. The ship was sent to the Hellsing Universe at the request of Johnathon Strider. Their mission was the search and recovery of Seras Victoria, the long lost ward of Alucard, the vampire servant to Strider. They had been searching the long lost ruins of Castle Dracula in Romania when they were attacked by a band of vampire thugs, seeking to desecrate the ruins. The Saratoga's ground team, not prepared for a vampire assault was quickly overwhelmed and herded to be drained of their blood at the hands of their vampire captors. However, they were saved when Acelin Valameer, single handed, killed all three of the vampires and rescued the marines. Upon realizing who the UNSC marines were Acelin demanded that he return to the Guardian Universe aboard the Saratoga in order to speak with Alucard. Troubled Beginnings Lineage The family of which Acelin comes from has a relatively long history concerning vampires beginning with Dr. John Seward. Dr. Seward was a psychiatrist and friend to Abraham Van Helsing. Seward was devastated when, in 1897, the love of his life was lost after she was bitten by a vampire. He vowed to track down the vampire responsible and assist Helsing in bringing about it's demise. This vampire was the lord of vampires, Count Dracula. Following Dracula's demise, Seward, inspired by Helsing's decision to form an organization devoted to combating supernatural threats, sparked the idea of starting a vampire prevention agency in the United States. From this idea came the Ranger Organization. Since the time of John Seward, several members of Acelin's lineage devoted themselves to the hunting of vampires and other supernatural entities. Some of these included his great-grandfather and father. Early Years Acelin Caleb William Valameer was born to Sebastian Wilcox Valameer and Celest Donovan Valameer on July 7th, 1983. His early life was relatively normal as he lived in Fredericksburg, Texas. Although, he was noted for having the rare recessive Valameer gene for blonde hair. Because of this, many of his cousins and relatives called him "Streak" or "Blondie". He was considered to be one of the best mannered individuals of the Valameer family. Coming of Age Even before his birth, it was thought that Acelin would join the ranks of the Ranger Organization as many of his cousins, uncles, antes, and other relatives had done before him. So, when he turned 14, his father, Sebastian revealed the reality of his family's dark past concerning vampires. Sebastian then offered the choice to join the Rangers and become a peacekeeper like him. Initially, Acelin rejected the offer, stating that he had no wish to fill his life with the blood of vampires and be involve in "supernatural nonsense". This response was greatly looked down upon by other members of the Valameer and Seward families alike. However, Sebastian still had high hopes that one day, Acelin would change his mind and become a Ranger, no matter the cost. This would later haunt Sebastian. A Turn For the Worst In 1999, when Acelin was 16, Sebastian had the family move to Uvalde, Texas after receiving reports of a vampire feeding in and around Fredericksburg that had it out for Sebastian. This was a troubling time for Acelin as the move meant having to start a new life and many of his relatives still resented him for choosing not to join the Ranger Organization. However, the worst would come in 2001, when the Major of the Millennium group raged his terrible assault on London, England in a bid to start World War III. Many vampires and other supernatural entities used this time to lead their own assaults across North America. This meant the Ranger Organization and Sebastian Valameer were constantly busy. Unknown, to Sebastian, the vampire tracking him, Clovedrin, used this time to put his plan into action. He approached Celest Valameer, Sebastian's wife, in Uvalde. Posing as a suave and successful businessman in need of her accounting skills, she became enamored with him in the absence of her husband. Soon, he seduced her to his will and she began to fall in love with him. Upon revealing himself to be Clovedrin, a vampire, she chose to continue her life with him and Celest became a vampire. A Child of the Night Upon learning of this, Sebastian returned to Uvalde to confront them both, but upon arrival he soon learned that Celest and Clovedrin abducted 18 year old Acelin. Celest wished to keep him from Sebastian, but Clovedrin planned to use him to draw out Sebastian and in the end, kill him and Celest. When, Sebastian confronted Clovedrin and Celest, it was in the presence of Acelin who was helpless and forced to watch as his father battled Clovedrin. Sebastian, drove off Clovedrin, but not before he mortally wounded Celest. However, during the battle, Acelin was fatally wounded when a stray round from Sebastian's weapon punctured his lungs and severed his spine. Overtaken with grief for what she had done, Celest, with her dying breath bit Acelin and drank his blood to save his life. Before she passed away, she admitted her regrets to Sebastian and he forgave her. This left Sebastian to raise the now traumatized Acelin. Only, things were much harder for the senior vampire hunter, for Acelin, his own son, was now a vampire. Peacekeeper Becoming a Ranger The events concerning Clovedrin and the loss of his mother, lead Acelin to change his mind and, at the age of 19, he enlisted with the Ranger Organization. He would conduct his training under the close supervision of his father, Sebastian. This was to conceal the reality that Acelin is a vampire. However, this concealment would last only so long as in 2008, Acelin, at the age of 25, was dispatched on a mission. This was his first mission as a member of a team. Until this point, he had been on nothing more than several one man assignments where he could hone in on his vampiric skills. Now, with the team, we was still sure of his skills and made no attempt to use them to protect his team from threats or to conceal them. During the mission, most his team was violently killed by ravenous vampires and the few survivors would never be able to serve the Rangers again. This event marked a change in Acelin's personality. He turned from a an arrogant and flamboyant individual who played heavily on his vampiric properties for his own selfish reasons, to a more mature and noble figure who uses his growing abilities in times of great desperation. Hellsing Organization Manchester Massacre In 2017, a tri-force of three vampires ravaged the civilian population of Manchester, England. The responsibility for supernatural protection of the city fell to the Hellsing Organization. However, following the 2001 London "Zeppelin Incident", the Hellsing Organization was still "licking its wounds". This resulted in a massive loss of life as nearly a quarter of Manchester's population was turned into cannibalistic ghouls. The British Army was ordered to set up a quarantine perimeter around the city until the Hellsing Organization dealt with the threat. However, after waiting for Hellsing's response and listening to screams of terror from the city for two hours, the brigadier in charge of the British forces had the brigade storm the city. In under 10 minutes after entering Manchester, the brigade had suffered immense casualties and were trapped within the cities center. When the Hellsing Organization did arrive, only a few agents were able to respond, including the Hellsing Organization's leader, Integra Hellsing, and the organization's vampiric agent, Seras Victoria. After an hour of intense fighting, Hellsing's agents cleared the city of ghouls and rescued the survivors of the city's population and the British armed forces. The three vampires escaped. In Need of Aid The Massacre of Manchester was seen as a disaster by the British government and several members of Parliament demanded the Convention of Twelve and the Hellsing Organization be held responsible for the massive loss of life. However, intervention by Queen Elizabeth II prevented this and after a personal audience with the queen herself, Integra realized that the Hellsing Organization was going to need assistance if it were to get a grip on the situation. Integra's personal assistant and butler, Arthur Hamstrong, suggested the Hellsing Organization turn to the Ranger Organization for aid since the Rangers had a well known record for the fewest "out of hand" outbreaks. He further suggest that Integra seek aid from his old friend, Sebastian Valameer, who had recently been appointed head peacekeeper for the southern United States. Hellsing's Request After taking a flight to the United States, Integra and Seras traveled to the Ranger Organization's southern command headquarters in San Antonio, Texas to speak with Sebastian. Upon conferring with Integra and Seras, Sebastian agreed to send some of his finest peacekeepers to assist the Hellsing Organization and track down the three vampire's from Manchester. Among the chosen few to join Hellsing's ranks was Acelin. Sebastian considered this to be an excellent time for Acelin to truly hone in on his vampiric powers since Hellsing was considered to be the finest Anglican organization when it came to knowledge about vampires and their abilities, However, Acelin promised to his father that he would never use his abilities unless the situation was dire. England Tour The Trio After arriving back in England, Integra Hellsing wasted little time in deploying Acelin and the other Rangers to track down the trio of vampires that ravaged Manchester. The squad was comprised of Acelin, four Rangers, and Hellsing's vampire, Seras Victoria. They soon found the trio and assaulted their hideout in the countryside of North Ireland. All three targets were neutralized with relative ease. Seras noted how efficient the American Rangers were in dealing with the vampires and that she only had to kill one. However, she couldn't help but feel that there was something off when it came to Acelin Valameer. Lay of the Land After the elimination of the "Manchester Trio", Acelin took his spare time to learn of the Hellsing Organization. Seras Victoria was more than obliged to teach him what she knew of the Organization. She told him of Abraham Van Helsing slaying Dracula in 1897 and moving to England and founding the Hellsing Organization. She also told him of other various achievements that Hellsing had made other the last century. Acelin made visits to various parts of the Hellsing Estate as he had a fascination with architecture and history. Many of his "expeditions" were carried out in the dead of night with Seras. Integra found his behavior slightly unsettling as he preferred staying up at night rather than sleeping. Even more disgruntling for her was that Seras was becoming enamored with the American vampire hunter. However, she made no objections as she always remembered that he was a descendant of John Seward as much as she was a descendant of Abraham Hellsing. Soon, Acelin was well acquainted with the Hellsing Organization. However, one thing always bothered him. On the bottom floor of the subterranean levels of the mansion laid the dungeon cells. Two of them peaked his curiosity as one of them contained the twisted, rotting corps, of a vampire wrapped in bamdages. When he asked Seras of it, she wasn't even sure what or who it was. Only that it was ever referred to as "She". The other cell was at the last cell at the end of the tunnel. However, Seras and Integra both refused to allow Acelin into it. Secret Revealed In 2021, a group of vampires and a handful of werewolves moved to eliminate the Hellsing Organization once and for all. The group, calling themselves the Devils of Thirteen, assaulted the Hellsing Estate with an army of peganist followers. The ensuing battle lead to several casualties on both sides. With only a handful of Rangers and Hellsing agents left alive, Acelin, with reluctance, unleashed his vampiric fury. The Thirteen were quickly destroyed and their pagan army was slaughtered. However, Integra was infuriated that she hadn't realized that he was in fact a vampire. She was going to send him back to the United States for not disclosing that information and violating her trust, but Seras convinced her not to. Acelin also told her of what happened concerning Clovedrin and his mother. Integra herself couldn't help but feel bad for Acelin, realizing that he never wanted to be what he had become. She grew to respect him more and withdrew her recommendation for transference on the condition that Acelin would never keep another secret from her. Seras on the other hand was surprised and pleased to not be the only "blood sucker" in the Hellsing Manor. Appearance Attire The Ranger Organization, unlike other supernatural prevention agencies, takes pride in its unified appearance. As a peacekeeper of the Ranger Organization, Acelin Valameer usually dons his Ranger attires and equipment. Standard Attire Acelin's usually wears his standard Ranger uniform. This uniform is comprised of a dark navy blue double breasted trench coat that hangs down just below the knees. The coat is trimmed in gold. Underneath this is a white button up shirt with a button down collar. Depending on the time, location, and occasion, Acelin doesn't always wear the standard navy blue tie with the uniform. Furthermore, this uniform's leggings are comprised of black slacks. As for foot wear, Acelin wears dark brown shin high waterproof reinforced riding boots. He doesn't wear gloves like many other vampire hunters do. To protect his more sensitive eyes during the day, he wears a pair of silver mirrored aviators. Around his waist belt and in the interior of his coat are ammo pouches for the ammunition for his various weapons. Dress Attire Acelin, for more formal affairs, wears the Ranger Organization's dress attire. This is comprised of a white lapel jacket with blue trimming and gold buttons. With this is a black button up undershirt with a wing tip button down collar. Around the neck is a silver cravat with seal of the Ranger Organization on it. Leg wear is comprised of white slacks with a black belt. Foot wear is a pair of black dress shoes. Smocks, Capes, and Caps On occasions and mission in bad weather, Acelin will add a black smock or a navy blue duster cape to his standard trench coat. For head wear, he has been known to wear a nonstandard black campaign hat, similar to what a drill instructor would wear. Weapons FN Model D- Acelin's primary assault weapon is a 1932 FN Model D Browning Automatic Rifle or BAR. It is designed to fire a 30.06 Springfield cartridge. However, for the purposes of combating supernatural threats, it has been modified to take 30.06 Macedonian silver bullets. This is the weapon Acelin is most often seen with for all but the longest ranged combat. Springfield M1903A4- For long range actions, Acelin will replace his BAR with a Springfield M1903A4 with a telescopic scope. Because he doesn't like relying on his vamperic powers and attempts to cling to what humanity he has left, he uses the scope for long range fire and spotting. It is normally chambered to fire the 30.06 Springfield round, however, similar to the BAR he carries, Acelin's Springfield has been modified to accept Macedonian silver bullets of the same caliber. AMT Hadballer Longslide- For personal defense, Acelin carries a concealed .45 caliber AMT Hardballer Longslide with in the confines of his trench coat. It too is modified to fire a .45 caliber Macedonian silver bullet for supernatural stopping power. (Coming soon.)Category:Johnathon Strider Category:Males Category:Weapon users Category:No Center Category:Anti-Hero Category:Vampire Category:Neutral